Field
Embodiments related to electronic devices having water resistant barriers are disclosed. More particularly, embodiments related to electronic devices having water resistant membranes are disclosed.
Background Information
An electronic device, such as a computer and/or mobile device, may be exposed to water, e.g., rain or water in a swimming pool. Porous membranes are used to protect electronic components within such electronic devices from particle or water ingress. Such membranes may also allow air exchange between an environment surrounding the electronic device and an enclosed volume within the electronic device. Air exchange across the barrier may be important when ambient pressure swings, e.g., from changes in altitude, can impact the function of an electronic device and device components. For example, a pressure difference across the barrier may cause the barrier to stretch and become effectively stiffer, which may impact acoustic transparency in the case of microphone or speaker barriers, and could damage or break the barrier. Thus, in water resistant applications, porous barriers are typically used.